Conventionally, this type of window shade device has been disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.
According to Patent Document 1, a window shade sheet wound up by a winding shaft is drawn by a contour holding member. The contour holding member is rockably coupled with a slide element guided by a guide rail. The contour holding member is pressed by a pressure spring at the end of an extraction path, whereby the window shade is drawn.